


Sensing You Care.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, McKirk., Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based on TOS. Episode: The Deadly Years.Struck by a strange rapid premature aging disease following a vist to planet Gamma Hydra 1V...Jim wonders how it will affect his long standing relationship with Bones.





	Sensing You Care.

During the rapid premature aging process that had recently occurred, Jim calls Bones to his Cabin for a heart to heart.

On his arrival Bones slumps into a chair. "Yes Jim boy what is it? I'm really in need of my beauty sleep right now."

"Ahhh Bonesy, I'm so concerned by how these recent events are affecting our normal behaviour patterns.  
How can we continue as the extremely affectionate, loving couple we once were?"

Bones sighed, almost asleep. "Well Jim boy, whilst we can still see, we can enjoy looking at each other."  
"I guess your right Bonesy."

"Furthermore Jim boy, whilst we can still speak, we can enjoy talking to each other."  
"I guess your right Bonesy."

"Furthermore Jim boy, whilst we can still hear, we can enjoy listening to each other."  
"I guess your right Bonesy."

"Furthermore Jim boy, whilst we can still breath, we can enjoy the pleasing aroma of each other."  
"I guess your right Bonesy."

"Furthermore Jim boy, whilst we can still taste, we can relish the lips of each other."  
"I guess your right Bonesy."

"Furthermore Jim boy, whilst we can still move, we can enjoy touching each other."  
"I Guess your right Bonesy".

"Furthermore Jim boy, whilst we can still feel, we can enjoy loving each other."  
"I guess your right Bonesy."

"Furthermore Jim boy, whilst we still have our minds, we can remember and enjoy how it always was between each other."  
"I guess your right Bonesy, you've really touched my heart."

"Sweet dreams Jim boy."

After that long speech, Bones only had the strength to join Jim on the bed, where they both drifted swiftly into a deep sleep.

To sleep-perchance-to dream....A famous Quote.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write something around the five basic senses, and this episode seemed to work with this idea, it could also be said that they would be 'slowing down' considerably in their 'energetic loving' by the latter end of the original series movies I guess! The 6th sense is mostly thought of as 'intuition' I believe but in a work I added last year I invented a 7th sense, calling it a 'secret stimulant' which came from the idea of eye-sex, in that such power-full emotions can be 'at work' inside any two people when they are experiencing those feelings, and yet, no one else would ever realise what was actually occurring between them! ( I used it for the fic title. ) Sandy.


End file.
